


Ici et ailleurs

by malurette



Category: The Giver Series - Lois Lowry
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Suicide, released to elsewhere, that's for remembrance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Rosemary a demandé d'elle-même à quitter la Communauté.
Kudos: 1





	Ici et ailleurs

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Ici et ailleurs  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/=malurette>  
>  **Base :** The Giver (Le Passeur)  
>  **Personnage :** Rosemary  
>  **Genre :** tragédie  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Lois Lowry, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Surtout quand tu doutes. », susurra la créature, son sourire s’élargissant. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un arbre à drabbles  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : assez loin  
>  **Avertissements :** inhérent au destin du personnage  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

S’Élargissant elle-même, Rosemary retrouve un semblant de paix et de liberté. La Mémoire dont elle devenait devenir Dépositaire était trop lourde, trop dure pour ses douze ans. Depuis l’Identique, personne avant elle n’aurait eu l’idée de demander par soi-même à être élargi. La vie dans la Communauté est orchestrée de manière à ce que chacun y soit à sa place et que personne ne soit le moins du monde tenté par Ailleurs. Mais il n’y a plus d’Ailleurs, et Ici la remplit d’horreur. Elle le sait, elle sait beaucoup trop, et préfère se réfugier Nulle Part.


End file.
